


Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Troffy happened, how the pair met and moreover how they became a couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running

Alex sat on the curb outside the off license, a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand, taking swigs every 20 seconds or so. His curly, ginger hair was even more wild than usual, his eyes were red and swollen from tears and drink and exhaustion, his throat burning from screaming and crying and his head whirling. How could just a few words turn his life so upside down? How could he have ever thought that telling his parents would be easier than pretending? At 17 years old he only had another year or so before he could leave college, get a better paid job and be able to go, leave his battlefield home of hatred and prejudice, the two people he called ‘Mum’ and ‘Dad’ that bullied and supressed him, the place that should have been his haven had fast become his hell. Growing up with his bully Father and bullied Mother hadn’t been easy but his circumstances hadn’t helped and yet, he’d been stupid enough to believe that they at least wouldn’t care, and at most wouldn’t speak to him for a few days, but the black eye and split lip said that he’d been wrong, so painfully wrong. He knew his Dad would be mad at his confession, but his words resounded in his head, bumping off his skull and reverberating until it was all he could hear, his father’s angry face close to his own, willing himself not to flinch as his fist came through the air. Alex wasn’t small, but his father’s punch had left him floored, his lip splitting and bleeding as a kick to the face nearly took his teeth out. And yet, Alex had dragged himself to his feet, taken his wallet containing all his savings and his fake ID off the counter, somehow gotten out of the door and walked into town before managing to blag his way past the cashier at the off license, the man turning a blind eye to the not-quite-authentic ID, taking pity on the man for his injuries.

Taking another sip of the liquor, he put his head in his hands, sobbing but unable to cry. He had nowhere to go, no one to run to, his only family for miles detested him, and he wouldn’t go back to them for the world. No, Alex had to do this alone. He couldn’t return to his family, be bullied and belittled by his father, if he didn’t go now he’d be stuck there forever. He couldn’t face another moment of hearing his father s loud, brash voice, smelling the alcohol on his mother’s breath, her hands shaking as she poured herself another glass of wine, the only thing that got her through the day, too drunk to register what’s going on, nodding and smiling appropriately to please her husband. She was a puppet and he knew exactly which strings to pull to make her dance. He wasn’t going to end up like her, too brainwashed to know any better as to what’s happening. More than once he had been told he was an accident, a foolish mistake on their part, and the sooner he realised it the better. All of this pain, and why? 

Because Alex was gay.


	2. Policeman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help comes to Alex in his hour of need from an unlikely place.

The cars racing by disorientated the drunken man, until flashing lights pulled up in front of Alex. He was too intoxicated to realise what was happening, too lost to try and run, besides, where had that got him before? Sitting, absolutely off-his-face-drunk outside a liquor shop, drowning his sorrows in Jack Daniels. Staring up at the spinning blue and red lights, wondering to himself as how pretty they looked, he barely noticed two policeman get out of the car and walk over to him.  
‘You alright there mate?’ One policeman asked, crouching down beside him.   
‘Yeah I’m fiiiiiiiiiine’ Smith slurred, losing his balance and wobbling slightly.   
Yeah you don’t seem to fine mate, in fact I really think it’s time you should be getting home’  
‘No!!’ Alex slurred, looking the policeman in the eyes. ‘I can’t, dad’ll… and mum’ll..’ He tried to gesture to his face and explain, before giving up and putting his head in his hands.   
‘I wouldn’t worry about that mate, I’m sure they’ll be glad to have you safe and home, right?’ The younger policeman tried, a gentle smile to try and reassure the man.  
‘No.. They won’t.. They kicked me out ‘cause.. ‘cause’ Alex tried again, sobs breaking his words.  
‘Alright alright, would you rather come to the station for the night?’ The first policeman tried, surprised when Alex hung his head and nodded.  
‘Yes please’ he said quietly, anything that meant he wouldn’t have to go home.  
‘Alright, come get in the car’ He said, shocked at his reply. ‘Junior can stay in the back with you and make sure you’re alright’.  
So the two policemen helped Alex to his feet, and sat him in the back of the police car, the younger policeman getting in the back next to him and the older policeman driving. 

 

When they got to the station, Alex was led to a cell and left to himself. He staggered over to the narrow bed and collapsed onto it, nearly asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. 

 

His father’s face loomed closer, getting bigger and bigger, his eyes bloodshot  
and angry, his open mouth yelling abuse.

‘Stupid twat’  
A thunk as his fist hit his face.  
‘Useless tool’  
A crack as his shoulder hit the ground.  
‘Failure’  
A crunch as his boot hit his mouth.  
‘Disappointment’  
A bang as the door slammed.  
‘Waste of space’  
Quick thuds as he ran.  
‘Weak faggot’  
Another thunk as he tripped and fell.  
‘Fucking pansy’  
A scream, his scream, as his father’s boot flew towards his face once more.

Suddenly everything went white as his eyes flashed open, but the scream didn’t stop. His mouth was open, his throat raw, he was screaming. He clapped his hands over his mouth, his body shaking and his head spinning. As his eyes adjusted to the room he was in, he was confused. Not the street corner or gutter he expected find himself in. A bright, white room, almost clinical, but not quite… He couldn’t quite place it.


	3. An Unexpected Turn of Events

Alex heard the sound of bolts being slid across, the sound of retreating footsteps as the door creaked open and a face he recognised appeared in the room. Where did he know him from? He couldn’t quite place him…  
‘Okay, I need you to tell me what your name is, how old you are, and as much as you can remember of last night.’ The policeman said. In the bright light of the room, Alex could see he was just a trainee, a young man, perhaps his age, maybe a little older, but the uniform and hat made it hard to tell. Still disorientated from his nightmare, a flashback of the previous night, Alex furrowed his brows as he struggled to straighten his focus.   
‘I uh.. I’m Alex, Smith, I’m sev-Eighteen.’ Despite being muddled, he could remember flashes of fiery liquid and false ID's and knew that if they found out he was a minor he’d be in a whole other sort of trouble.  
‘Okay, Hey Alex, I’m PC-in-training Trott, and I need you to tell me as much as you can remember of last night. Can you remember how you got the black eye and split lip, for starters?’  
‘Yes…’ Alex said, ducking his head as tears formed in his eyes, remembering how he got them.  
‘And how’s that then Alex?’ PC Trott asked.  
‘My uh.. My Dad did it.’ Alex muttered, head down.   
‘And why was that?’ the policeman asked again, concern touching his voice.  
‘Because I told him.. I told him I was..’ Alex struggled to control himself, sobs racking his body as he tried to supress them.  
‘It’s okay, Alex, take your time.’ Taking a few deep breaths, Alex started to gain control over himself.  
‘I told my Dad I was gay, and he kicked me out.’ Alex said, burying his head in his hands.  
‘Okay Alex, and then what happened?’ PC Trott asked, trying to get as much information from the man as he could.  
‘I grabbed my wallet and walked out, walked to the off-license, and then sat outside and drank whiskey until you found me.’ Alex replied, keeping his tone as matter-of-fact as possible but unable to keep a catch of emotion out of his voice.   
‘Okay Alex, have you got anywhere you can go? Anyone you can call to pick you up?’  
‘No. Nobody.’ Alex replied, his voice cracking.  
‘Noone at all?’ PC Trott asked questioningly, looking into his eyes. ‘No partner? Grandparents? Friends?’  
‘My grandparents live miles away, my friends hate me ‘cause I’m gay, and no, no boyfriend.’ Alex’s voice crackled and broke as he spoke, the previous nights crying and drinking having taken it’s toll.   
Trott sighed before walking over to the door and checking there was no one outside, he moved back over to Alex before biting his lip and furrowing his eyebrows, really hoping he didn’t regret this. There was something about this guy though, with his mess of ginger curly hair, sparkling blue eyes despite the bloodshots, that made him trust him. Checking behind him once more before pushing a key into Alex’s hand, he bent down and whispered in his ear as low as he could.  
‘227, Hockburn street, go now, shower, eat, sleep, do whatever, I’ll be home at 12:30.’  
Alex looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise and gratitude.  
‘Thankyou.. but why mate? Something tells me you don’t make a habit of taking in randomers from the station…’  
‘No, I don’t, but there’s something about you... you deserve a second chance.’  
Alex nodded vacantly, still looking completely shocked before PC Trott opened the door and let him out, walking him to the front desk and explaining to the secretary that he’d got drunk and got lost on his way home, and when they found him the night before he was too drunk to remember his address, but he was going home now, neatly missing out just a few crucial details. The secretary nodded, and sent Alex on his way before the young policeman gave him an encouraging smile, turning and heading back into the station as Alex walked briskly to the address he’d been given.


	4. Breaking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex heads to PC Trott's house, but what happens when Alex decides to try and return home?

Twisting the key and letting himself in the flat, Alex took a look around himself. The flat was small but comfortable, a small kitchen/lounge area, a bedroom and a bathroom. Still at a loss as to what had just happened, Alex tentatively walked through the lounge and collapsed on the sofa, his eyes quickly closing as he succumbed to exhaustion.

He barely registered the faint click of the door catch, a slight creak as it was carefully pushed open. Alex’s eyes flickered at the soft noise, his light eyelashes casting feathered shadows over the delicate skin, hair-line grooves framing his closed eyes- the product of one-too-many late nights in recent days. PC Trott crept into the room, trying not to wake the sleeping man as he made it to the kitchen section of the room and started to make some tea. Trying his hardest not to clank mugs or clash teaspoons, he managed to complete it without waking him up, and walking over to the sofa where Alex was still passed out he shook his shoulder gently and softly called his name.

Alex’s eyes flickered open slowly, then grew wide with shock as his vision centred and he saw PC Trott in front of him before his memories came back to him all at once, remembering the night before, the police station, waking up and the policeman giving him his keys, then making his way to his house and collapsing on his sofa. He sat up slowly, rubbing a hand across his forehead, furrowed with concentration as he tried to comprehend what had happened. Rubbing across his eyes and temples with his head in his hands he sat up and looked at the Policeman.   
‘Chris, by the way. I don’t think you caught my name earlier’ PC Trott put in, looking down.   
‘Oh.. uh.. Hey, Chris’ Alex replied, voice husky with sleep. ‘Thanks for this, ya know, It means a lot’ Alex muttered nervously, making a moment of eye contact before looking away again, gesturing at the flat around him.   
‘Hey, no problem at all, you looked like you needed it’ Chris replied, smiling tentatively. ‘I take it you’ve got no clothes, nothing at all?’   
‘No, last night..’ It seemed odd to say ‘last night’. ‘Last night’ felt like a lifetime before. ‘I just had to go, I didn’t have any time to grab anything.’ Rubbing his black eye gently, he felt the swelling on his lip with his tongue.   
‘If you wanted, we could go back, get some of your stuff?’ Chris suggested.   
‘I couldn’t… My dad would kill me if I went back there; he would’ve done last night if I hadn’t…’ Alex swallowed hard at the prospect of what may have been, biting his lip absent-mindedly.  
‘Well how about if they weren’t there? Do they ever… ya know… go out?’ Chris asked, a plan forming in his mind.   
‘I…uh… Well my dad usually goes out to the bookies around this time, Mum’s usually asleep, but it doesn’t matter, I haven’t got any keys and my dad locks me and my mum in.’ Alex replied, shaking his head in a mixture of exhaustion and defeat.   
‘Well, as a policeman, we tend to have our ways of… ‘getting around’ locked doors…’ Chris said, looking away, perfectly aware that he would lose his job should anyone at the Station find out.   
‘Well… I guess it’s possible… But you’ll use your job mate! I couldn’t do that to you, especially after all you’ve done for me.’ Alex stuttered in reply, honoured at his thought but unwilling to put him at risk.  
‘It’s fine, and we won’t get caught, I promise.’ Chris smiled, happy to be able to help.

Alex and Chris walked out to his car, getting in the passenger seat as Chris started the engine, neither men saying much other than Alex’s directions to his house. Parking a little way down the road, the two men walked to his house, careful to duck under the windows should his mother be awake. Making it to the back door, Chris took out a small device and started to fiddle with the lock, before a series of resounding clicks. Alex pushed down the handle with a smile, leaving Chris to stay at the door to watch for any people. Creeping through the house, he could hear everything. The drip of the tap, the tick of the clock, the husky in-out of his mother’s resting breathing. Alex made his way through to his room, grabbing a bag and hastily shoving in as many clothes as he could, grabbing his toothbrush and a couple of treasured possessions- A photograph of him and his old band before they moved away and his battered guitar. Another idea hitting him, he crept through to his parents shared bedroom where his mother slept, and carefully opening the bottom draw of the dresser, Alex grabbed as much money as he could see- His dad would only gamble it away anyway. He crept into the hall, but before he could escape his guitar caught the door, making a loud bang as Alex ran through the house and out the back door. Chris saw him coming, and turned and ran alongside him. The last thing he heard from the house was his mother’s drunken call of ‘Alex?’ before he pulled the door slam behind him and ran up the road to Chris’ car.


	5. A Clean Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds himself running again, but this time he's got Chris.

Alex ran down the road, his bag banging on his hip and his heart pounding as he reached the car, Chris starting the engine just as he reached it and jumped in, a roar of the engine as they accelerated away. Alex’s breathing and heart rate slowed down as they got further and further from the house, starting to relax as he realised what he’d got away with. He’d never have to go back there again, not once; he was free from his ropes of his parents, their prejudice and ignorance no longer tainting him.

They pulled up at the house, Chris taking his guitar as they walked up to the door. Alex walked in and sat down on the sofa, taking a deep breath as he let his head fall back and sighed, his eyes closed as he let it wash over him. Chris laughed a little at the sight of him, smiling at him as he caught his eye.  
‘Happy?’ Chris said with a smile.  
‘Very, you couldn’t imagine how good it feels to be out of there’ Alex replied.  
‘I think I could.’ Chris said with a sad smile, his eyes misting over slightly as memory’s threatened to come flooding back, before shaking his head. Alex stared at him for a second with concern, deciding that now wasn’t the time to ask. 

Alex spent the rest of the day sleeping, he was still exhausted from the last days events. Chris tip-toed around the house, doing menial tasks just for something to do, until at about 5:30 Alex woke up again. Chris laughed as his stomach rumbled.  
‘When was the last time you ate anything?’  
‘I uh.. I guess.. Around this time yesterday’ Alex said with a laugh.  
‘Okay, Pizza alright then?’ Chris asked, grabbing a large one out of the freezer.  
‘I.. Are you sure? It’s not fair to just throw myself on you, you shouldn’t have to-‘ Alex said, looking down at the ground, shifting his feet slightly.  
‘It’s okay, I want to help, It’s my pleasure, honestly.’ Chris said back, smiling at him gently.  
‘Well… If you’re sure…’ Alex stuttered.  
‘I am, now I take it you’ll be staying tonight?’ Chris asked.  
‘I… Uh… If it’s okay with you, you don’t have to-‘ Alex said, grateful but at the same time shy, he didn’t want to be a problem with Chris.  
‘It’s fine, I’ll go on the sofa so you can-‘ Chris started.  
‘No. Absolutely not. I’ve risked your job, taken your food, stayed in your house… You stay there, I’ll have the couch.’ Alex said firmly, determined not to let Chris do anything else for him. After a few minutes of debating, Chris finally resolved to let Alex take the couch. They ate their pizza and then sat down on the sofa, talking about eachother. Alex learned that Chris was only 20, and had been working as a policeman for just under a year. He had lived in the area for around a year as well, after leaving home.  
‘Why d’ya leave home? You were so young..’ Alex asked, instantly regretting it as Chris eyes clouded over once more. ‘Shit, sorry, you don’t have to say…’   
‘No, it’s fine, similar circumstances to you. My parents weren’t okay with me being gay, so I left. They knew I was leaving though, and were happy to see me go. I drove and drove until I got here, and seeing the police station gave me an idea. After living with my parents, seeing the way they beat me up, I hated the thought of anyone else going through what I’d been through. So, I guess that by joining the police force I hoped that… maybe I could help people a little, I dunno.’ Chris looked down, rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly embarrassed. Alex put a hand on his arm.   
‘Hey. You did way better than I am, first sign of trouble and I ended up half a mile down the road drowning my sorrows in alcohol… I’m the one that should be embarrassed.’ Chris looked up and their eyes met for a second, pupils locking in silent understanding. Alex bit his lip absent-mindedly, his heart beating hard. Chris smiled before standing up,  
‘Anyway, I’ll find you a duvet’ He got up slowly and deliberately, not wanting to break the moment.   
‘Wow sure, okay’ Alex murmured, his eyes reluctant to leave Chris’. Chris left for a moment and came back to find Alex asleep, his head on the armrest and his arms around himself. Chris laughed softly and gently put the cover over Alex, watching as he shifted slightly under the unfamiliar weight before being still once more.


	6. A Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris starts acting oddly, and Alex has to pinch himself to check that this is real.

Alex’s eyes fluttered open, the sound of mugs clinking softly in his ears as the world blurred and shifted. Opening them fully, he saw Chris sit down on the chair opposite him, smiling as he rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Alex shook his head dopily, trying to straighten his thoughts a little. Chris smiled and handed him a hot mug of tea, which Alex sipped appreciatively.   
‘So? What now?’ Alex asked, pulling his legs round off the sofa and sitting upright.  
‘Well… No offence mate, but you still smell of Jack Daniels… Maybe a shower?’ Chris suggested asAlex laughed and stood up, walking through to the bathroom. Pulling the door closed behind him, Alex stripped off and stretched, still a little dazed from just waking up. Turning on the shower and dipping his head under the stream, he sighed happily at the feeling of water on his face.   
He showered and not wanting to put his dirty clothes back on, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked through to the living room, bending down to get some clothes out of his bag. Standing up and turning around to find Chris standing behind him, eyes wide, bottom lip tight between his teeth. Unable to prevent his vision from wandering along Alex’s body, across his broad shoulders and back, the muscles flexing slightly as he stretched. Chris stuttered and mumbled;  
‘I uh… Just uh… umm…’ Mentally kicking himself for his stupidity, Chris looked down and continued to mumble.   
‘Hey, it’s okay…’ Alex replied, inclining his head slightly to catch Chris’ eye, who eventually looked up into his face. Their gaze locked for a few infinitely long seconds as Alex took a step or two closer, closing his eyes slightly as he leaned in, his lips meeting Chris’ gently for just a second. Chris closed his eyes and let his hands rest on his exposed hips as their lips touched briefly, his stomach flipping as the moment registered. As they broke apart, he looked up through his feathery lashes at Alex, dark brown eyes meeting his blue and locking for a second as Alex smiled, his lips pulling up gently at one side, his eyes crinkling and a shallow dimple appearing at the corner of his mouth as he turned away, walking back through to the bathroom to get dressed. Chris simply stood and blinked hard a second, trying to work out whether he just imagined that.


	7. Definitely Not A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up as the tension rises, but will Alex be spending another night on the sofa?

Alex strolled back through to the lounge, now fully dressed, as Chris sat watching TV, sitting down on the sofa beside him.  
‘Alright mate?’ He said with a grin. It struck Chris that there really was nothing like Alex’s smile, the way his lips parted to show a small sliver of even, white teeth, little dimples appearing in the corner of his mouth and creases appearing just under the outer corners of his eyes, his deep-set pupils shining inside the light blue surrounded by a ring of dark indigo, flecks of navy disturbing the crystal-calm surface. It took a few seconds more of gazing before he realised that Alex was looking back at him anxiously, eyebrows crinkling together in a mixture of concern and amusement. Chris shook his head, screwing up his eyes a little before replying:  
‘Sorry, nothing, just…nothing.’ Chris replied, wide strokes of red appearing across his pale face.  
‘Eyeing me up eh?’ Alex asked mischievously, lifting a hand and running his fingertips across the heated blush on Chris’ face, sighing at the cooling touch. Alex smiled, not his general grin, but a gentler, somehow more emotional smile, before leaning in and pressing his lips against Chris’. Chris smiled as, this time; he kissed back, their lips moving together as his hand found Alex’s waist. Alex put one hand behind Chris’ head, the other settling in the small of his back. Time seemed to slow down, but at the same time the world whirled by, the kitchen clock seeming to run at double-pace, not that the two noticed. The flat could’ve crumbled around them, the walls crashing down and the roof collapsing as fireballs rained from the sky, and none of it would’ve interrupted them. It felt as if they had waited their entire lives, enduring prejudice and bullying, cold stares and whispered remarks, both willing to put up with it for an eternity for this long moment of bliss.

They barely noticed it get dark until Alex noticed the electric glow of the streetlights outside casting tall shadows over the floor. He pulled away from Chris gently, laughing as his pout of disappointment as he did so. He looked at the digital clock on the microwave – 16:55. Nearly 5 ‘o’clock. Had they actually wasted an entire day making out? What. The. Hell. He turned slowly to look at Chris, silent for a moment before a giggle escaped Chris’ lips, a snort and then full-blown laughter, the peals ringing through the house as the two men laughed and laughed.  
‘Fancy some tea?’ Chris asked as he stood up and stretched, smiling at Alex.  
‘Yeah go for it’ Alex said back, grinning back. 

The two men ate, chatting again. Once they finished, Chris stood up and took the plates to the sink. Settling back on the sofa beside Alex, Chris leant against him slightly.  
‘So, whatcha wanna do now?’ He asked, looking up at the taller man through his eyelashes. Laughing, Alex looked down at him.  
‘Well, earlier was pretty fun… but it’s up to you really…’ Alex said, smirking at the smaller man.  
‘Yeah it was, wasn’t it?’ Chris smiled cheekily, looking up at Alex once more. ‘But really, it’s up to you’ he said, winking back at him.  
‘Well, If you’re really not sure then I guess we won’t do anything!’ Alex said teasingly, his eyes dark with mischief as he got up and stretched before wandering to the kitchen area and getting a drink. Chris got up and followed him, circling his arms around his waist from behind and leaning his head on his shoulder, Alex turning his head slightly to kiss his temple. Alex turned around and looped his arms around Chris, smiling as Chris went on tip-toes to kiss him, before pulling him towards his bedroom. Alex chuckled as he was half dragged across the room, putting a hand on the door frame to stop himself. Chris furrowed his eyebrows as Alex pulled his way out of his arms.  
‘Not tonight babe, give it time, there’s no rush’ Smith smiled and kissed him once more on the lips before returning to the sofa. Chris huffed and folded his arms. He would get him in his bed sometime, if it killed him.


	8. 'No Funny Business'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris jumps at Alex's suggestion, but what was his idea?

Alex’s eyes fluttered open, he’d been staying with Chris for about a month now, he had a job, a life, friends, and every morning he’d awoken on the sofa to find Chris staring at him, brown eyes wide with anticipation and love. Every morning, without fail, there he was. Alex loved it, but it confused him a little. Despite this, he didn’t question it, choosing instead to smile and kiss him gently, before getting ready for the day. Both men went out to work-they were lucky that they shared similar work hours; neither was home alone for more than an hour or so, which of course suited them just fine.

Chris returned home from work around 7 ‘o’clock, an hour or so after Alex, and so it was the taller man’s job to sort out a meal. They sat either side of the table, eating and chatting over the day. The sky was dark outside, just the kitchen area lit by a few ceiling lights. Once they finished eating, Alex put his and Chris’ plates in the dishwasher. They often sat like this after their meal, just chatting and sitting and enjoying each other’s company.  
‘Chris?’ Alex asked, looking at him.  
‘What’s up?’ Chris asked, curious.  
‘Not that I don’t love it, but how come, every morning since we first kissed… You’re always there when I wake up?’ Alex asked, unsure of how to phrase it, worried he’d offend him.  
‘Well, it sounds stupid to say it, but I want to be the first thing you see when you open your eyes, even if you can’t be the first thing I see when I open mine.’ Chris answered, instead of as usual looking down this time he looked up into Alex’s eyes, shining with love for him, and only him. Alex looked down and smiled a silly, in-love smile that made Chris’ stomach flip over. 

Later that evening, they sat cuddled up on the sofa, Chris stood up and stretched, announcing that he was going to bed. To his surprise, Alex stood up too, a smirky-grin on his face.  
‘Mind if I join you?’ He said, looking at Chris with a sparkle of anticipation disturbing the otherwise calm surface.  
‘I… Uh… Really Alex?’ Chris nearly squealed, turning and throwing his arms around the taller man.  
‘Yeah, but no funny business mm kay? I have work in the morning’ he said, and couldn’t help but grin when he saw the smile burst across Chris’ face.  
‘Okay, you go ahead, I’ll be through in a minute’ Alex replied, knowing it’d be easier that way. Chris walked through and got undressed and went to bed, almost holding his breath as he waited for Alex to come back. Alex counted to 60 three times in his head, counting down the seconds before he walked through and stripped to his boxers before sliding in beside Chris. He put his arm around the brunettes shoulder and pulled his body in close against his, unable to help but shiver at the skin-on-skin contact. Chris put his head on his shoulder, Alex shivering again as he felt the warm breath dust his collarbones and neck. Curled up together they soon fell asleep, their fingers intertwined amongst the mess of limbs.


	9. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris can't keep his eyes off of Alex, and he's starting to notice.

Chris’ brow furrowed as he felt the sun on his face. His eyes fluttered open, the sudden light burning his eyes. He rolled over and opened his eyes properly, happiness and excitement all at once flooding back to him as he remembered last night’s turn of events, of Alex agreeing to share his bed. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw the redhead passed out beside him, his hair even more tousled than usual and the duvet skewed to expose half of his torso. Alex screwed up his eyes and then blinked hard as he woke up, smiling as he saw Chris next to him, leaning up on one elbow so he was slightly above him. Leaning down to kiss him, Chris couldn’t help but smile, knowing that there truly wasn’t a better way to wake up. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up, stretching, Chris couldn’t help but let his eyes skim over his body, biting his lip as his mind wandered. Alex turned around and caught him staring, chuckling as Chris averted his eyes and pretended to be looking somewhere else, turning bright red as Alex smirked at him.

Chris shut the door behind him, the click of the door barely audible but enough for Alex to call ‘Chris? Is that you?’ through the hall.  
‘Yeah, it’s me’ He called back, shrugging off his jacket before walking through to the lounge. Alex was sat on the sofa watching tv, still with his work t-shirt on. The tight polo shirt was stretched taught across his shoulder blades, his broad shoulders more than filling it out. His lip went between his teeth as he eyed up Alex, barely noticing as he turned around and caught him.  
‘Woah Chris, enough of the eyeballing. How was your day?’ Alex asked, trying to distract him. Chris raised his eyebrows and shook his head slightly.  
‘It was…uhh… great yeah… how was yours?’ He said, looking like someone who’d been interrupted in the middle of an intense daydream but was trying desperately to seem ‘with it’.  
‘Earth to Christopher! Yeah it was fine’ Alex said jokingly, laughing as Chris tried to act like he had no idea what he was talking about. The evening went on in very much the same fashion, with Chris oogling and Alex noticing, followed by Chris denying everything. Just as they were getting into bed that night, Alex decided to question it.  
‘Chris.. not that I don’t love it but you’ve been eyeing me up all day.. Is there something you’re trying to tell me?’ He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice  
‘I just… I have no idea. You’re hot, okay!’ Chris said, struggling to find the words to say. Man, was it warm in here or was it just him? Alex chuckled a little at his embarrassment, flattered that he could literally make Chris Trott lose his words. He smirked slightly and ran a hand down Chris bare chest, fingers barely brushing the waistline of his boxers before smirking, looking down. Chris shivered slightly against his touch, the beginnings of arousal pooling in his stomach. Alex chuckled slightly at his reaction, despite being the younger of the two he was clearly the more ‘experienced’. Alex gave himself a couple of seconds thought before finally deciding ‘Fuck it’ and pushing himself against Chris and kissing him passionately. Chris too took a couple of seconds before realising this wasn’t the usual, gentle, cute cuddly Alex, but the rough, passionate, and just a touch more sexy Alex coming through, and it was now or never.


	10. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris decides that in a game of now or never he would definitely rather have now.  
> **NSFW**  
> If you don't want to read anything NSFW, you can skip this part and not really miss a lot:)

Feeling Alex’s hands on his body was like a drug, the rush was irresistible. Chris could feel the heat of the redhead’s body against his own, warmth radiating from them in waves. A shallow sheen of sweat covered their bodies as Alex kissed Chris harder, pinning him effortlessly to the bed with one hand. Chris didn’t even try to push against him, one hand on the wrist pushing him down and the other behind his head. Alex’s body was on top of Chris’ and he could feel the shorter man’s hard-on against his hip bone. Alex broke away from him and licked his lips teasingly, before tilting the shorter man’s head back a little and kissing his neck, his teeth catching on his pale skin and painting blossoms of purple and blue on the white canvas. Chris moaned at the contact, his Addams-apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. Alex pushed his hand down, running his fingertips over Chris’ erection through the thin fabric of his boxers, prising another moan from his throat. Alex smirked slightly, winking at Chris as he stared back questioningly, before kissing down his body, catching his teeth on his nipple and teasing it slightly with his tongue, smiling at the shiver that ran through his partner. The heat from Chris’ body was intense, but nowhere near the inferno burning inside him, the fire consuming his limbs and body until every inch of him was filled with it. Swallowing hard as he looked down to Alex who was hovering slightly above his pelvis, his lips pushed to the side in a pout and his eyebrows raised.   
‘Chris, if you don’t want to do this we don’t have to, we can stop now if you’re not comfortable…’ Alex said, not desiring to push Chris into anything. Chris knew that he couldn’t stop now if he wanted to, and he definitely didn’t want to. Chris shook his head at his words, his eyes wide with anticipation, just a narrow brown band surrounding his huge, dark pupils. Alex chuckled a little at his face, biting his lip for a second before running his tongue over Chris’ erection through his boxers. Chris gasped, his head going back and his eyes closing slightly, his hips quivering as he tried desperately to keep still. Alex smiled at his boyfriend’s responsiveness, his complete and utter lack of self-control that drove him crazy. He slipped his fingers in the band of Chris’ boxers and pulled them down, licking his lips again as his tongue flicked the sensitive head, drawing another moan from Chris. He blinked hard before taking as much of Chris in his mouth as he could, the tip of his tongue running over the underside, the bitter taste of precum on his lips as he heard Chris shudder and moan. It didn’t take long before he felt Chris’ breathing wobble and his moans cracked a little in pitch. He braced himself slightly before he heard Chris moan Alex’s name, jumbled between various expletives as he came, hard, tensing and shuddering slightly as colours and sparks exploded behind his closed lids, feeling his orgasm wash over his body. Alex swallowed, wrinkling his nose slightly at the taste. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t his favourite thing either. Chris pulled at Alex to get him to lay level with him once more, the redhead smiling at Chris.   
‘How was that then?’ Alex asked cheekily, winking at the smaller man.   
‘Incredible’ replied Chris, ‘But we’re not done yet’ he said with a wink, Alex’s eyebrows furrowing in confusion at his reply.  
‘Wha-‘Alex started, his words strangled slightly as Chris’ hands found his own bulging shorts. ‘Chris you don’t have to its fi-‘His words were cut off again as Chris pushed his lips against the redhead’s, smirking to himself as he felt Alex’s breathing hitch and shake at Chris movements, his hand stroking up and down his length. This time it was Chris’ turn to be in control, not that Alex was opposed as he laid back, completely incapacitated but loving every second of it. Confidence was sexy, and damn did Chris look good in control. It didn’t take long before Alex met his own orgasm, cum covering Chris hands and his own stomach. Alex sighed heavily as he fell back into the pillows, completely exhausted. Chris smiled as he cuddled up to him, his soft hair tickling Alex’s stubbly chin as his arm pulled him closer.


	11. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Alex starts disappearing with no explanation, Chris gets worried.

‘Alex…?’ Chris called, doing another circuit of the house in the vain hope that he had somehow missed him the other two times. Chris had come home from work as usual, and instead of Alex being sat on the sofa where he usually was, he was nowhere to be seen. Panic started to rise in his throat as it became clear that Alex wasn’t here. This was the 3rd time this week, and things were starting to become suspicious. His boyfriend, not coming home from work, no explanation for where he’d been… Chris wasn’t a fool. 

The door clicked softly as Alex entered the flat, and the atmosphere hit him instantly. He knew something was wrong. Walking inside, he found Chris sitting on the sofa, back to him, apparently watching TV.   
‘Chris honey, everything alright?’ Alex asked nervously as Chris didn’t react to his arrival.   
‘I don’t know Alex, is everything alright?’ He spat, trying to keep his voice even but unable to keep back a small wobble.  
‘Chris, whatever it is, I can explain, I’m sure…’ Alex started, starting to panic.  
‘Okay then, explain why for the 3rd time this week you’re not here when I get home, no note, nothing to tell me where you’ve gone, and every time you have no explanation as to where you’ve been? More than a little odd, don’t you think mate?’ Chris asked drily, trying not to let Alex see how upset he was.   
‘I… I promise, I know it looks bad, but this isn’t what you think-‘Alex stuttered, trying to sound convincing.  
‘Oh really? Because I think that you’ve been cheating on me!’ Chris sobbed, completely losing his cool. Alex’s face fell at Chris’ reply, walking over to him and trying to put his arms around him.  
‘Chris please, I promise, I would never, ever cheat on you, you mean so much to me, I swear’ Alex replied, trying not to cry himself.   
‘So where have you been then?’ Chris asked, desperation touching his voice as he sobbed harder.  
‘I… I didn’t want to tell you, because I thought you’d try to stop me.’ Alex started, looking down at his feet and shifting slightly under Chris’ gaze, scared of how he’d react.  
‘Please, just tell me.’ Chris said, taking Alex’s chin in his hands and gently tilting it up, so Alex was looking into his eyes.  
‘I… I went to see my mum. After we went back there a few weeks ago, I felt awful. I know she treated me badly, but she’s not like my dad, she didn’t mean to hurt me, he hurt her if she tried to help me…’ Alex started sobbing, pulling away from Chris burying his head in his hands.  
‘So I went back, just to keep an eye on her when my Dad went out. She never saw me, I just made sure she didn’t drink too much, didn’t pass out, things like that, but today she saw me and called out to me, she sounded so lonely, Chris, I couldn’t ignore her. So I went inside and she started crying, she said how sorry she was and how she wanted me to come home, but when I told her I couldn’t she just sobbed and sobbed, then Dad came back and I had to leave’ Alex sobbed, his body shaking and his chest heaving.   
‘It’s okay, Alex, it’s all okay. We can do something, we can sort this, I promise.’ Chris replied, rocking him gently in his arms, a touch of guilt in his chest as he thought of what he'd accused him of.


	12. Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex bites the bullet and returns to his parents, but what will he find when he gets there?

Alex swallowed hard as the car pulled up outside his house, putting his head back against the headrest and closing his eyes, trying not to panic. He knew it’d be a bad idea, but if it was what Chris wanted then it was worth a try, or so he thought. Now he was starting to doubt himself, if he really didn’t want to then why was he making him? Ugh, him and his morals. Chris put a hand on his knee and smiled gently, tilting his head a little.  
‘You have to try, babe’  
Damn, why did he have to go looking so cute, just when Alex wanted to say no? Before he knew it he found him undoing the car door and getting out, shutting it behind him. What he wouldn’t do for him. Walking up to the house he once called home, Alex knocked hard, holding his breath as he counted the seconds it took for it to open. He heard heavy footsteps- His dad, then. The door opened and his father did a double take as he saw it was him.  
‘Aha, come crawling back already have you, pansy? Didn’t think it’d take you this long, truth be told.’ His dad spat, chuckling to himself.  
‘Actually, dad, I’ve come to tell you that I’m moving out. Officially. I’ve met someone, and I’m moving in with him, and that’s that. I felt like I should come and let you know, wouldn’t want you worrying.’ Alex replied curtly, unable to look him in the eye. He glanced up to see his dad’s face, his mouth hanging open and his eyebrows furrowed as he took in what Alex had said. Suddenly he narrowed his eyes and screwed up his mouth, before his fist came flying towards Alex’s face. Alex screwed up his face in preparation for a punch that never came as a scream rang out behind his father. He opened his eyes and blinked hard, just in time to see his Mother behind him, yelling at him to stop. He turned around in amazement, looking first at his wife, then to his son, and back again.  
‘Oh I see.’ He said, a hint of menace touching his voice. ‘You two are in this together are you? Thought you could get the better of me did you? A drunk and a pansy, what a pair.’ He sneered at her, pushing her hard. She fell backwards and caught herself just before she fell, standing up straight.  
‘Actually.’ She said, her voice wobbling a little. ‘A mother, and her son. If it’s convenient for you, I’d like you to pack your bags and leave as soon as is possible. If not convenient, tough luck.’ She said, a hint of contempt in her tone. Alex could hear her voice get stronger with every word she said.  
‘Kick me out of my own house? Good one!’ He laughed, not a nice sound.  
‘Actually, Adam, it’s mine. My name on the paperwork, my signature on the dotted line’ She said quietly. Alex’s father looked at her incredulously at her for a second before delivering a slap that left her floored. Alex ran to his mother’s side as she sat up and rubbed her face gently. He turned and stood over them, hands on hips and feet apart.  
‘Now Alex, I trust you’ll be staying here, where I can keep an eye on you?’ His father snarled, his face contorting into a sneer.  
‘No, he won’t, and neither will you!’ Came a voice from behind his father, his face a picture as he turned around to see Chris with two policemen. He looked from Alex to the policeman and back again as his hands were wrestled behind his back and he was cuffed.  
‘You’re under arrest on suspicion of assault and domestic violence; you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention something that you will later rely on in court.’ Chris said, smiling over at Alex. He stayed as the other two men walked him over to the police car and pushed him in the back seats, the man for once choosing to remain silent.  
Alex put his arms around his mother.  
‘It’s okay Mum, he can’t hurt you anymore.’ Alex said, smiling gently at her. She nodded shakily, looking at Chris and then at her son.  
‘This is who you’re moving in with, I take it Alex?’ She said quietly, looking up at him. Alex sighed heavily before he replied.  
‘Yes Mum, this is Chris, PC Trott.’  
‘And you love him, do you?’ She asked, not looking at Chris. Alex looked over at his boyfriend for a moment, unable to stop himself from smiling.  
‘Yeah, I do’ Alex replied. Silence hung in the air for a few moments as the woman took a deep breath and sighed.  
‘Then go be happy Alex, go be happy.’ She said, smiling at the pair a little sadly.  
‘Will you be okay mum? On your own?’ Alex asked worriedly.  
‘Yeah I’ll be fine, I guess really I’ve been on my own ever since I got married.’ She looked down before smiling. ‘But I’m not alone anymore, not really, because I’ve got my son back.’ She smiled and hugged Alex, and then Chris.  
‘Now don’t you break his heart young man!’ She said jokingly, before smiling goodbye and returning to the house. Alex threw his arms around Chris and hugged him hard, a million questions in his mind.  
‘How did you know? Where did the other police come from? What happened?’ Alex garbled, holding both Chris hands. Chris smirked and looked down before replying.  
‘Well, as soon as I saw your Dad go for you I called backup, and it’s amazing how quickly you can get police when you have favours to call in.’ He smiled at Alex before taking his hand.  
‘Let’s go Alex.’  
‘Yeah, let’s go home.’


End file.
